The Day at the Amusement Park (as told by Goten)
by chibigoku
Summary: This is a fic I wrote a LONG time ago. Goten and Trunks go to the amusement park with their family, but they don't find the amusment park very amusing. So, they decide to MAKE it amusing....


Note: The grammatical errors in this story were intentional to enhance Goten's narration (he's around 7 at this time). Also, DBZ characters don't belong to me; they were created by Akira Toriyama; blah, blah….  
  
The Day at the Amusement Park  
  
(As Told by Goten)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm gonna write about this one time that was kinda funny, I think, but then Trunks said I shouldn't write about it, cuz I was too little to tell it right, but I said I was old enough, so I'm writing about it now, ok? This thing happened just several days ago, and I'm still grounded for it, which kinda sucks, but I'm almost used to it by now. Ok, so I'll start telling you about the incident now.  
  
Trunks and me were really excited that day cuz our families were gonna go to the amusement park together. At first, I didn't know what an amusement park was, and I asked Trunks what that was, but then he told me I was stupid, and that made me kinda mad, so then I said I would ask my brother Gohan instead, cuz he's a lot smarter than he is anyways, and that made Trunks kinda mad, I think. Anyway, Gohan told me that an amusement park was a place with a bunch of rides and food, and cottoncandies, and stuff like that, so I really wanted to go. When I told Trunks about this, he just said, "I already know that, Goten. I'm not as stupid as you want me to be, you know."  
  
I think he was still mad at me cuz I got mad at him, except I don't know why, cuz he made me mad first. Anyways, we had to go to the park by car, cuz we didn't want to cause a big scene by flying there ourselves. So we all got into the car. At the amusement park, I had a lot of fun cuz I went on all the rides. But they were kinda slow, cuz I could fly a lot faster than that. So I told Trunks this, and he agreed. He wasn't having that much fun at all, cuz he thought all the rides were for babies. And that's when he got this really cool idea.  
  
"Hey, Goten," Trunks said to me as we were in line for one of the rides.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" I asked.  
  
"This is really boring, let's do something more fun"  
  
"Like what?" And then Trunks got this weird look in his eyes…they were all shiny and stuff.  
  
"Look at this." Trunks showed me a really, really big spider he had in his hand.  
  
"Wow, Trunks! Where'd you find it?" I asked.  
  
"I found it right here…. Let's put it in that guy's underwear."  
  
"But…wouldn't we get in trouble? Remember the time you put fifteen dead flies in your mom's shoes? And the time you made me put that weird toad thing in the bathroom sink to keep it as a pet? And the time—"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point Goten…but this won't matter, cuz no one will know we did it…we'll just put it in his underwear and run behind that tree and watch. Our parents won't even see us…they're all the way back in the café."  
  
"Um…ok then!" To be honest, I was really curious to see what would happen. Trunks grinned and with super fast speed, he put the spider in the underwear of the fat guy that stood in front of us. Then we both ran behind the tree, snickering and snorting and stuff. At first the guy didn't do anything, but just gave this weird smile to this girl next to him, but then…  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Holy CRAP!!! Something's in my pants, get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!!!!!!" That guy was screaming a lot louder than Gohan was when that guy stabbed him at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Me and Trunks were laughing really, really hard cuz that guy looked really funny cuz he was dancing around like a weirdo.  
  
"Wasn't that a lot more fun than these dumb rides, Goten?" Trunks asked when he finally got his voice back.  
  
"Yeah! It sure was! What should we do now, Trunks? We can't go back in the line now."  
  
"What kind of pathetic idiot wants to waste his time in line for a boring ride when you could be having this much fun? Come on, let's look for more bugs and stuff."  
  
So we did similar things the whole day. Once, we put seventeen butterflies (it took a while to catch them all, but then Trunks said that butterflies were for girls and that we shouldn't chase them anyways, but then I said I liked butterflies cuz they're so colorful, and then Trunks said I was a baby, but I was used to it so I didn't care, so then we just went on catching butterflies) in this lady's purse, and when she opened it, they all flew into her face and into her hair and one even went down her shirt, and that was kinda funny…. And another time, Trunks poured water all over these two people who were kissing on the bench, but Trunks wasn't caught cuz he's really, really fast, like faster then he was at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Anyways, we did all kinds of stuff like that, but then, Trunk's mom saw us putting green jell-o inside somebody's hood, and she got really mad. She grabbed each one of us by the ear and carried us all the way back to my mom who was really, REALLY mad when she found out what we were doing. So then we both got the spankings of our lives, and we all went home.  
  
My mom said that if I ever did things like this again, she'd make me very sorry…and then she started talking about how Trunks was a bad influence on me, and that got Trunk's mom mad, and then they started arguing and then that turned to shouting, and then that turned to this really cool fight. I was cheering for mom, but then my dad came out of the house and saw the fight and tried to stop it, but I think he was kinda scared of mom, so then Gohan tried to pry them apart, but failed. It wasn't until dad, Gohan, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and even Trunk's grumpy daddy worked together that mom and Mrs. Briefs calmed down. Then Trunk's family left, and I think Trunk's mom was still really mad at my mom. And that was pretty much the end of the day. You know what? I think the fight between mom and Mrs. Briefs was the coolest part. Trunks said I was weird, but then I said "no I wasn't, you're just sore cuz my mom was winning that fight," and then Trunks got that really big sweat-drop thingy and sighed, so I guess I won that argument, huh? 


End file.
